sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 10
This is the 10th Episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon This Episode focuses on Scarlet Skunk Plot There is a strange smell in the air & it's coming from Scarlet's tail, which has a natural skunk scent, but most of the group can't stand it. They tried everything they can to block the scent, but things get tougher when the weather is stranger getting cold by the minute. How will the gang cope with Scarlet's skunk scent & why is the weather is out freezing today... In the summer?! Sweetly Scent (In Scarlet's bedroom in Team Piraka's workshop) (We can hear Scarlet purring cutely in her bed, sleeping. When the sun rises up, Scarlet continues sleeping until she hears the rooster crows.) Scarlet Skunk: (wakes up & yawns cutely) (turns to an actual rooster) Thank you so much, Mr. Rooster. (The Rooster nods twice as it heads back out.) Scarlet Skunk: (stretches herself as she heads out for breakfast) (Jackson, Rico, Julie & Fred are seen preparing for breakfast) Scarlet Skunk: Morning guys. (About to head out) Jackson Piraka: Morning Scarlet, where are you going? Scarlet Skunk: I'm going to head out to visit Amy, she has invited me for breakfast. I'll see you guys later. (Skipping along as she sings tune) Lalalalalalala... Fred Fox: Bye Scarlet, see you very... (Stops suddenly & smells something off) Did you smell something? Julie Centaur: Whatever that scent was coming from, it's gone now. Fred Fox: Eh, must've been a stink bug. Jackson Piraka: I'm not quite so sure myself. (With Scarlet) Scarlet: (skipping happily & merrily) Lalalalalalala... (Noticing Sonic) Hi Sonic. Sonic: (is seen running by & turns back to Scarlet) Hey Scarlet, how's it hanging? I... (Suddenly screeching to stop, accidently crashing into a tree) Ow! Scarlet: Are you ok, Sonic? What happened? Sonic: (stands up, rubbing his head) I don't know, but... (Sniffs it) There it is again. And man, it's strong. Scarlet: What do you think it is? Sonic: (pinches his nose) No idea, but I must be imagining things. Scarlet: Well please do be more careful next time. Ok, ok. (Begins skipping merrily) Lalalalalalalalala... Sonic: (sighs as he stops pinching his nose & suddenly smells the fresh air) How strange... Scarlet: (skipping merrily through the jungle) Good morning Team Koopa! (Continues skipping merrily) Captain Joseph: (Popping his head out the window) Morning Scarlet, how are... (Smells the stench and falls out the window) Ow! (Killer then comes out) Killer: Boss! Are you... (Smells the stench) Sweet Koopas. (Faints) (At Amy's House) Scarlet Skunk: (comes inside the house) Amy: (wearing a cute apron) Hi Scarlet, your just in time for breakfast. (We can see that Amy Rose layed out a delicious buffet of breakfast food on the table) Have a seat, please. Scarlet Skunk & Amy: (sit down & begins eating breakfast) Scarlet: You know something Amy? Everytime I visit my friends, they seem to be acting weird lately. Amy: Really? How so? Scarlet: (spots Knuckles outside) Watch this. (Goes back outside) I just don't get it. Knuckles: (smells something off & looks at his wrist) Is it that time already? (Chuckles nervously as he quickly puts on his diving gear & floaties & dives into the pond) Amy: This is odd. Scarlet Skunk: (comes back inside finishing the food) I just don't get it. Amy: I don't either. But maybe you help me in the flower garden if you like. Maybe that will help you calm your nerves. Scarlet: I suppose so. (In Amy's Garden) (Scarlet & Amy are seen in Amy's flower garden, watering the flowers) Amy Rose: See, isn't watering the flowers relaxing? Scarlet: Yes it was. (Smells the flowers with her skunk tail raised up high) Mmm, you got to smell these flowers, they are heavenly. Amy Rose: Oh really? Let me... (Smells something off) P.U.! What's that horrible smell? Scarlet: (turns to Amy & goes up to her) Oh no... Not you too. What's wrong? Amy Rose: (smells it again, this time it's stronger) (screams as her colours are cartoonishly drained from her body, while running outside) (Jackson, Rico, Julie, Fred, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & Team Koopa, who hears Amy's screams of horror, hurries over to Amy, who runs out the door) Sonic: Amy! Are you alright? What happened? Fred Fox: And why are you all white? (Chuckles a bit, but got punched in the arm by Jackson) Ow! Amy Rose: (completely frightened) It's horrible! It's horrible! Rico Rahkshi: What? what? Amy Rose: The horror, it's unspeakable! Julie Centaur: Calm down, what's going on? Amy Rose: There's a horrible odour coming from you-know-who! (They all turned to Scarlet, who is smelling a big handful of flowers.) Scarlet Skunk: (notices everyone staring) What? You like some flowers too? (Later, back inside.) (We can see Team Piraka, Team Koopa, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & Amy inside the room.) Fred Fox: Scarlet stinks? What else is new? Jackson Piraka: Isn't that a bit rude? Amy Rose: (has her colour back) I'm very sorry, but it's nothing like this. I think I'm going to be sick. Sonic: Ok ok, let's not point fingers. There must be an explination for this. Julie Centaur: He's right, we need some professional help. Captain Joseph: Yeah. (Shivers) Who turned on the AC? (At Sticks' House) Julie Centaur: I said "Professional" help. Amy Rose: And a professional she is. Sticks: So, why have you come forth? Jackson Piraka: It's Scarlet, we think that there's an odor coming from her. Can you identify it for us please? Sticks: Alright then. Stay back, I'm beginning to prepare my animal instincts. (Begins sniffing all around Scarlet) Fred Fox: That's her instincts? Amy Rose: One of them actually. Knuckles: (scratching his head) I always thought it was chasing down some prey, but that works too. Captain Joseph: How's Scarlet, Sticks? Sticks: (smelling Scarlet's tail & stops) She's fine, the scent you smell is her natural skunk scent. Amy Rose, Rico Rahkshi & Fred Fox: (flabbergasted) What? Scarlet Skunk: (as her skunk scent is emitting from her skunk tail) I'm sorry, but it's true. My skunk scent is my natural scent. Fred Fox: (pinches his nose) Jumping jellyfish, that stench is unbearable. Captain Joseph: No wonder we were wondering where the smell was coming from. Scarlet Skunk: It's kinda like a stench of discovery? Sticks: Her Skunk scent is the only natural self defence she has. Skunks are born with it. Jackson Piraka: Listen, we either get use to the scent or find a way to help Scarlet. Scarlet Skunk: It's alright, I don't want to drive away my friends. But I can respect for your understanding. Besides, I've got a lot of work cut out for me. (Reading the big list) "Fight Evil, Fight Evil, Fight Evil, Fight Evil". Wait, that's not right. I need the one for Sunday. (Read the Sunday List) Say hi to everybody in town. Knuckles: You sure it's not Monday, cause I hate Mondays & not the good kind. Scarlet Skunk: I'll see you guys later. (Head outside, leaving a trail of her skunk scent emitting from her skunk tail) Amy Rose: Ok, if your sure. We can trust you, but if you change your mind, we can. (Shivers a bit more, checking the temperature) Does anybody have a jacket? "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes